Star Wars The Reckoning
by Boobymitch
Summary: Revan and his alliance go into the future to help the rebellion become the New Republic
1. Introduction

**Hey whats up everyone, this is Boobymitch here as i,m now come up with a new book series called The Reckoning based on what if Revan formed an alliance between the sith, old republic, and mandalorians, known as Revan's Alliance and went into the future, in the Galactic civil war and help the Rebellion, and form the new Republic. I will start this in the near future as I have other projects to do so till then enjoy thinking about it**


	2. Birth of the Revan Alliance

**4,000 years before the events of the Galatic Civil War**

In a Hammerhead Frigate ship, in its conference room, a group of people are sitting and chattering till a jedi wearing a black cape and hood combo, armor like robe and a mandalorian like mask came in and sat in the first seat in the front of the table, this jedi was Revan.

"Do you all wonder why you are here today?"

The others start to chatter.

"It is because we have a new threat, one that threats not just the Republic but also the Sith and the Mandalorians."

"What is this new threat that opposes us then Revan, I don't see any out here?" asked Nihilus

"Don't you question Revan's statement, if Revan says there is a new threat that opposes us all, then there is,"answered Mandalore

"Canderous, stand down, to answer your question Nihilus, this new threat isn't in this era, its in another one,"answered Revan

The others begin to chatter in confusion as some began to disagree.

"ENOUGH, let Revan speak, I sense that he is telling the truth," said Nihilus

"Thank you Nihilus, now this threat I speak of is from another era or should I say another war called the Galatic Civil War."

"Who is the enemy in that war Revan?" asked Juhani

"It is a power that destroyed the Republic, in the future, from the inside, it is caled the Galatic Empire."

Once again, more chatter.

"Can we stop them Revan?" asked a Sith Admiral

"Yes, we have to help the group apposing them known as the Rebellion and turn them into the New Republic."

"But how do we do that?" asked Mandalore curiously

"By working together of course."

Even more loud chatter.

"That would never work!"

"We would rather die than work with the Republic and Mandalorian scum!"

"That can be arranged!"

"ENOUGH!", yelled Nihilus, "You all must be idiots if you think about wanting to fight each other, when we should be facing this enemy from the future."

Nihilus then walked over to Revan and bowed, "Me and my Sith Empire will join you and the Republic, after all, I owe you my gradittude for resurrecting me."

Mandalore then stepped up and said, "You are the greatest warrior any of us have ever seen Revan, you single handlely,almost, wiped out my people and you are my best friend after all and helped me claim the title of Mandalore, so my clan will follow you till the end."

"Excellent, now that we have agreed to work together, we need to group up our forces and head to ryloth in the future."

"The future, how are we gonna get there?" asked nihilus.

"My team of technicians created a portal, now I only have chosen a select few of my friends to come with me, the rest have to stay here, massive our fleet and ground troops and lets head out."

They then round up all their ships and ground troops and prepared to fly through the portal.

"On my command, now."

They then went through the portal and into the future.

**4,000 years later above Ryloth**

The ships then jumped out of the portal as it disappeared.

"Where are we Revan?" asked Bastila

"We are in the future Bastila and Ryloth here is where we can set up our operations."

"General Revan, incoming transmissions from Mandalore and Nihilus."

"Patch it through."

"Revan, it seems the travel was a success, we are now in the future," said Nihilus

"Indeed."

"Also you we are not detected by the Empire or the Rebellion as you predicted," said Mandalore

"Good, prepare the troops to take Ryloth, hopefully we won't need them if the twileks do this peacefully."

"As you wish revan, and since we cannot decide a name, what should we be called?" asked Nihilus

"We will keep the Republic banner, but we will have a new name, on this day we shall be known as the Revan Alliance, as we have come to stop the Empire and help the Rebellion grow into the next Galatic Republic!"


	3. Stealing an Artifact

**The Surface of Ryloth**

Inside a building, Revan is talking to Bastila in the conference room.

"I'm glad the twileks decided to have us stay here peacefully Revan."

"Same here, they are only innocent lives, there would be nothing to gain if we just wiped them out."

"So what are we doing first?"

"Well I..."

Nihilus and Mandalore enter.

"Sorry to interrupt you Revan, but Nihilus just discovered something."

"Then what is it?"

"I sensed an artifact Revan, and it is in the hands of the Hutts."

"Okay, and I should care why?"

"Because Revan, its probably a jedi or sith artifact and the Hutt known as Jabba is selling it to the Empire on Felucia."

"Revan, that artifact might be a sith artifact, if the Empire gets their hands on it, who knows what will happen," said Bastila.

"Very Well, Nihilus, Mandalore, assemble a squad and head to Felucia, you can use that imperial transport that the twileks captured a while ago, in case they ask for whatever code they want."

"As you wish Revan."

"We'll get it done as fast as we can."

As Revan and Bastila told them, even though they didn't hear, "May the Force be with you guys."

**Over Felucia**

The shuttle is then over Felucia as the Imperial Star Destroyer orbiting it contacted them.

"State your business?"

"We are the last imperial shuttle coming to Felucia sir," said a Republic pilot

"There are no more Shuttles coming here!"

"Were late sir."

"Very well, just send me your I.D code and you'll be cleared for landing."

"Thank you sir."

"That was a close one," said Mandalore

"To close, we need to land somewhere near the area of the meeting, but also somewhere they cannot see us," said Nihilus

"Pilot, land us in that area over there."

"Yes sir."

They land on that area as Mandalore, Nihilus, and their team of Sith and Mandalorian troops leave the ship.

"You four, scout the area," commanded Mandalore to four mandalorians

The mandalorians then left to scout the area, only to die by the indingenous plants.

"Damn poisonous plants, those men needed to die with honor, not like that," said Mandalore

"Not to worry, I have a backup plan, bring out the transport, we'll use it to get across these plants," said Nihilus

They board the transport as they rode across the plants till they stopped at an area.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Nihilus

"Thats why, hutt forces are gaurding the path, everyone out, we'll travel the rest on foot, and by the looks of it fight our way through, this should be good."

They get out of the transport as Mandalore and Nihilus lead a charge towards the hutt forces and wipe them out without casualties.

They continue through the path as they stopped.

"What is it this time?" asked Nihilus

"Looks like the area is heavily gaurded by the Empire, we need to stealthily get across, do you have your stealth field Generator on Nihilus?"

"Yes, me and you will go on ahead, the rest of you head back to the transport."

They then activated their stealth field generators and headed to where the artifacts is.

Once they were there Nihilus's Generator went off as he killed the two hutts gaurding it then grabbed the artfiact.

"Got it, now lets get out of here."

"Then the alarm went off.

"Damn, we've been caught, come on were getting out of here!"

"My stealth Generator won't work."

"Here Nihilus take mine, the artifact, and get out of here, i'll hold them off, don't worry i'll be fine."

"May the force be with you Mandalore." Nihilus activated his generator and left as the stormtroopers arrived.

"Freeze Mandalorian, your under arrest in the name of the Empire!"

Mandalore killed the troops, but was outnumbered by the walkers coming in.

"Alright, I surrender, but I promise you, your little prison won't hold me forever."

**Revan's base on Ryloth**

Revan and Bastila are in the conference room till Nihilus came in.

"I have retrieved the artifact."

"Excellent, wheres Mandalore?" asked Revan

"He held off the Empire during our escape."

"Is he dead?" asked Bastila

"No, I didn't sense his death so he must have been captured."

"Nihilus, study the artifact and tell me everything about it after you have discovered it, and don't worry, having Mandalore captured could benefit us, as we might have ex imperials in whatever prison he is in, and when the time is right, we'll break him out."


	4. Announcement

**Hey guys boobymitch here and I just wanna say that a fan took note that it looks like the Forces of Corruption story, it kinda is only a twist and this will not be the only book there will be a 6 book trilogy plus mini clone war like episodes to fill in the gaps of the timeline also there will be a new star wars villain that I created that will appear in the end of this book who will be the main agonist after episode 2 and don't worry chapter 3 will be updated soon **


	5. Jail Break

**A month later...**

Nihilus enters the conference room with Revan.

"Nihilus, the time has come to free Mandalore from his imprisonment."

"Do we have a location?"

"Yes, he is located at Kessel, the mining prison."

"Is it under Imperial Control?"

"Of course, but don't worry, I already made you and Mandalore's plan of escape."

"And that is?"

"First, you will hire that smuggler Captain Solo to help you get there and be your getaway ship, once you find Mandalore, you and him cause a prison riot and use it as a distraction for escape."

"A brilliant plan Revan, I will meet Captain Solo and head to Kessel immediately."

"Good, and may the force be with you."

**Kessel**

Down at Kessel's prison, Mandalore is in a cell till a mouse droid came in as it showed a hologram of Jabba.

"So, you are the one they call Mandalore."

"Thats right, and you must be Jabba the Hutt."

"Yes, and you have stolen a very special artifact of mine, you cost me alot of credits, I wish for it to be found."

"Yeah good luck with that Jabba, theres no way i'll tell you and you won't be able to find my friends anyway."

"We'll see, with that bounty I posted on your head, you won't last long anyway, I'll eventually retrieve the artifact but till then have fun rotting in prison."

The hologram disappears, then Mandalore kicks the droid and finds his storage locker and puts on his armour.

He then runs out to the communication console.

"Nihilus, do you read me?"

"I read you Mandalore, we are above the planet surface."

"Good, get down as soon as you can and we can begin our prison riot."

"Captain Solo is having a hard time cooperating, but i'm sure with some more credits than his original offer, it will help."

"Excellent, i'll see you soon."

Off at the landing pad the Millenium Falcon lands.

"I don't have much time here, so make it snappy!"

"Ok, i'll be back shortly."

Nihilus leaves while activating his stealth field generator.

Back at the console, Mandalore is at gunpoint by a bounty hunter.

"So you must be Mandalore?"

"Thats right, I would have you send my regards to Jabba but I don't think you would last long anyway."

"Thats a laugh, but don't i'll tell him after I collect my bounty."

"If you were smart, which your not, you would leave right now before I start a prison riot, which should start very soon."

"I'll be gone by then."

"Your right, but sooner than you think."

Nihilus then pops out and stabs the bounty hunter.

"Excellent timing Nihilus, now lets get started."

"Before we go, I have tookeen the libery of having our technicians upgrade your blaster rifle, now come, Revan and his alliance awaits."

They then start a riot by releasing prisoners and having them attack the stormtrooper gaurds.

They then reach the hangers gate till Nihilus spotted something.

"Wait, there are some droids up ahead, I will go on ahead and take them out."

"Don't be silly, just send the prisoners, alot of them have no honor anyway."

They did that, destroying the droids, and reached the ship.

"Hold on, wheres my cargo, and whats with all these people, i'm not running a passenger ship."

"I,m your cargo captain Solo, don't worry about the prisoners, they found there own way in there, they can find their own way out."

"Whoa wait a minute, you man said this was a spice run, now of course I never believed that crape about a spice run, but I didn't count on a prison riot."

"I'll double your current fee."

"Yeah I know Chewie, come on get on board were leaving."

"Lets go Nihilus, I have something very important to tell to Revan and with this bounty on my head, we are in big trouble."

They then board the ship and leave the planet.

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base, Revan is looking at the galaxy map when Mandalore and Nihilus stepped in.

"Ah Canderous, good to see you again!"

They then embraced as they took a sit.

"So, how was prison?"

"Like Hell, this prison is as bad as the old ones."

"I see, well get some rest and you can tell me more about your stay later."

Mandalore did that as Nihilus sat in his seat.

"So what did you find out about the artifact Nihilus?"

"Well based on the design, it is indeed a Sith artifact."

"I'm probably wrong but it might be a smaller version of a Star Map, I hope theres not another Star Forge."

"i doubt it Revan, you would have to have advance technology to build that, besides the Empire is using the Death Star not the Star Forge."

"Right, well continue studying the artifact Nihilus, and leave me to my study."

"Nihilus leaves as Revan kept on looking at the Galaxy Map.


	6. Finding Some Pods

**A Few weeks later...**

After a few weeks of doing pirate raidings like raiding Mandalore and Shola, Revan is having a dream.

In this dream, he sees a young jedi togruta.

"Help me."

"Who are you?"

"Find me, seek me out."

"I will, but first you have to answere my question, who and where are you?"

She did not answer, she only touched his head and showed him a vision.

It was a vision of her expelration from the jedi order.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but again who and where are you?"

"Find me, and you will know the answers."

The person fades as Revan awoken in sweat as he left his bed and went into the bathroom.

He activated his sink and put his hands in the water and splashed it into his face.

"Whats wrong Revan?"

Revan turned around to see Bastila at the door.

"I had a dream or a vision or maybe it was a distress call."

"What was it?"

"It was a young togruta jedi, she said to come 'Find her, and I will know the answers.' "

"Well Revan, we'll find this jedi, but you must get your rest, Mandalore wants to talk to you tomorrow."

Revan then goes back to bed with Bastila and goes to sleep

**The Next Day **

Revan then steps in the Conference room with Mandalore and Nihilus inside.

"Are you okay Revan, you look like you had a rough night?" asked Mandalore

"Its nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Nihilus

"Of course, now what did you need to tell me Canderous?"

"Well my stay in prison might not have been glamorous, but it had its perks."

"What do you mean?"

"While I was staying in prison, one of my cell mates told me about the Emperor's secret vault, I 'persuaded' him to tell me more."

"Only an ex-imperial would have that information, did you find out more about it?" asked Nihilus

"I never did, my 'persuasion' skills were to much for him."

Revan shook his head then said, "I believe that prisoner was telling the truth, cause if it is real, then it will have what I need to help the Rebellion."

"And that is?" asked Nihilus

"Jango Fett's Clone DNA."

"You mean the template of that clone army the Republic had years ago?" asked Mandalore

"Thats the one, but not only that, there is a list of clones who have deserted the Empire and are in hiding, if we were to steal them and give it to the Rebellion, they could start making an army and have some Clone War clone veterans on their side as well."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, but is this information accurate?" asked Nihilus

"Well only one way to find out, the Death Star," answered Mandalore

"The Death Star, wasn't that destroyed by the Rebellion yesterday?" asked Revan

"Indeed, but Battlestations like that contain Data pods and are to be shipped when a battleship is in danger."

"So someone must have followed the protocal," said Revan

"Exactly, so all we need to do is go to Yavin IV and search the debris before the Imperial fleet sends a retaliation fleet."

"But won't the Rebels be there?" asked Nihilus

"Of course they will, they have a base on the planet surface, but we do not need to engage them, we'll go on the Ebon Hawk and do this stealthily," said Revan

**Yavin IV**

The Ebon Hawk then jumps from its hyperspace.

"Nihilus, did you scan the area?"

"Yes Revan, I have scanned the area and there is only a few fighters patrolling, but we can avoid them easily."

"Good, lets start fishing shall we."

They run into a data pod and pick it up.

"This one is about chatter by the Grand Moffs, not really important, lets keep looking."

They run into another pod and picked it up.

"Bingo, this is it, this is about the Emperor's vault, but lets keep looking for more.

They keep looking till they get another one.

"Wait a second, this is designs for a new ship, I never seen its design, apart from the Death Star and Star Forge, we'll have to look into it later, in the mean time lets find one more."

They then run into a merchant and his pirate body gaurds.

"To slow chump, for this you'll have to pay for it."

"I don't think so scum, after him!"

The Ebon Hawk then destroys the fighters and stops the merchant ship as they retrieved the pods.

"Ok, this one is about... a sighting, a sighting of a mysterious ship floating around the galaxy, ah its useless lets get out of here guys."

They then jump into hyperspace and head back to Ryloth

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base Revan is in the conference room with Nihilus and Mandalore.

"Ok, Mandalore I want you to look into this ship that the Imperials are making, its located on Kuat, find out about it and report to me."

"I'm on it, besides theres a Black Market there anyway, I needed to get something for my Mandalorians anyway."

"Ok and Nihilus, I want you to keep studying that artifact, while I look into the Vaults."

"It will be done."

They leave till Revan stops Nihilus

"Nihilus wait, I need your help."

"What do you need, Revan?"

"Theres this Jedi Togruta, who contacted me from my dreams, I need you to locate her if you can."

"I will do it, but is this a trap made by Vader or the Emperor himself?"

"No, I sense it isn't, please find her."

"I will."

Nihilus leaves as Revan then begins meditating while thinking about the jedi and the vaults.


	7. Finding the Lost Jedi

**Revan's Base**

Revan is meditating in his chamber till Mandalore stepped in.

"Don't you ever knock."

"You know I don't."

"True, what did you find out about this ship."

"I gotta say Revan its a magnificent ship, wonderful name it has The Eclipse, it sure blocked out my view of the sun."

"Can we go in for a closer look?"

"No, thay have an armada of ships guarding that thing, it would take a massive force to take down that fleet.

"Ok, go to the conference room, i'll meet you there."

Mandalore leaves as Nihilus stepped in.

"What do you need Nihilus?"

"I have located your lost jedi Revan."

Revan got up and walked over to Nihilus.

"You did, where!?"

"On the planet Saluecami."

"Well then, we..."

Then the bases alarms go off as Revan and Nihilus ran to the conference room.

"Soldier, what is going on!?"

"Sir, our barracks have been destroyed!"

"Is it Imperials?"

"No sir, it seems like Hutt Forces!"

"Oh that Jabba, he is now become a thorn in our sides , i'll kill him, but I wanna make sure he suffers!"yelled Mandalore

"Now Mandalore, we..."

"HOHOHO, you and your friends were fools to have stolen my artifact Mandalore, now your Alliance will be wiped out."

"So your Jabba the Hutt, your as ugly as any Hutt I've seen, you were able to get into my com system, clever, how did he find us?" asked Revan

"We traced to signal to Saleucami sir, thats where a communication outpost is."

"Nihilus, you and Bastila lead a strike team down there and capture that communication outpost."

"It will be done."

As they were leaving, Revan stops Nihilus.

"And Nihilus, find the jedi."

"I will."

**Saleucami**

A transport lands as Nihilus with his sith troops and some mandalorians leave and scout on ahead.

"There are no signs of resistance so far, but I'll contact you if we need reinforcements."

"Will do Nihilus."

They then arrive at a Hutt Command Center next to the communication Outpost.

"Quickly, search the Hutt Command Center, see if theres anything in there we can use."

"They did so as one of the soldiers cried out. "Lord Nihilus, we found something!"

"What is it!?"

"A jedi frozen in carbonite!"

Nihilus eyes, beneath his mask, grew wide as he had just found the jedi that Revan seeked.

"Bring her out here."

They did as it was a female togruta frozen in carbonite.

"Is she alive?"

"Her life signs are normal, so yes she is."

Then an explosion commenced as the transport at their landing zone was destroyed.

"Hutt forces, everyone take cover!"

They took cover as they fired at the incoming Hutt forces.

Each Mandalorian and Sith soldier were taking cover and firing while Nihilus was in the opening blocking blaster shots with his lightsaber.

"Bastila, this is Nihilus, we are under attack by incoming Hutt Forces, requesting for backup, NOW!"

"Were on our way Nihilus, just hold on!"

"My lord, I dont know how long we will hold them off!"

"We must!"

Bastila's Transport then lands behind the Hutt Forces as she and some Republic troops ran out and started killing Hutt forces from behind.

Nihilus saw this and ordered his men to charge as they did and they cut down the Hutt forces.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem, how many casualties?"

"We lost about 5 men plus a transport."

"Thats not bad, whats that?"

"This is a jedi frozen in carbonite."

"Is she alive!?"

"Yes, which is why we need to get her back to Ryloth immediately."

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base, Revan and Mandalore are waiting in the hanger till Bastila's transport arrives.

Bastila and nihilus and their men are exiting as their carrying the frozen jedi

"Bastila, Nihilus, what is that?" asked Revan

"Its a jedi in carbonite," answered Nihilus

Revan's eyes grew wide as it was the jedi from his dream.

"Quickly, we must unfroze her!"

Bastila looked confused at Revan as he made that comment, but realized what he was meaning.

The technicians then unfroze the jedi as she began to become free of her frozen prison.

The jedi then fell only to be caught by Revan.

"Oh, where am I."

"Its okay, your safe, your here on Ryloth, cause your in my secret base."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Revan, I believe you were trying to communicate with me?"

"Yes, your the one from my dream, and wait you said you were Revan, how did you get here?"

"Long story, but who are you?"

"I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

"Well Ahsoka, how did you get frozen in carbonite."

"All I remember was I left the jedi order..."

"Wait, why did you leave the jedi?" asked Bastila suspiciously.

Revan gleamed at Bastila as he sensed she did not trust her bu Ahsoka calmly answered, "Well before I left there was a bombing in the jedi Temple, we investigated it and traced it to a woman, but she was innocent and when I was about to find out, sh was force choked and I was blamed for it, I tried to find out who did it, but no one believed me. not even the jedi, so after I was proven innocent in the case, cause it was Bariss offee who did it, I was offered back into the order, but I decided to leave because I didn't trust them anymore, but as I left a bounty hunter by the name of Cad Bane captured me and frozen me into carbonite."

Bastila couldn't believe what she was hearing as this jedi was put through alot.

Then Nihilus asked, "Who was your master?"

"His name was Anakin Skywalker."

Everyone gasped as they knew who he really was.

"What, whats the matter?"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but your former master is now a sith lord by the name of Darth Vader," answered Revan

Ahsoka couldn't believe it, her former master now a sith lord, impossible.

"No, he can't be, how much have I missed?"

"Alot, the jedi Order is no more, as there are only a few survivors and they are in hiding, the Republic is dead and has become the Galatic Empire as it is lead by the Emperor, as you formerly known as Chancellor, Palpatine."

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she began to cry till Revan comfort her.

"Its okay Ahsoka, that why were here."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Were going to help a group called the Rebellion, they need to become the next Republic, but first we need to get to the Emperor's vaults and steal the Jango Fett DNA and the list of clones who have deserted the Empire."

"Okay, and what about my former master, can he be saved, cause I know he still has good in him?"

"Of course, anyone that has fallen to the darkside can be saved, just like me."

"Okay then, should we get started?"

"Now hold on a second, just because your in the future, doesn't mean your going to get a new rank as a jedi, your still a padawan, and as such I will become your new master, so that way you will become a great jedi master in the near future."

"Thank you, master Revan."


	8. Hypori Droid Factory

**A few months later...**

**Revan's Secret Base**

In the Conference room, Revan and his new padawan Ahsoka, meet with Bastila, Mandalore, and Nihilus.

"Guys, I made a shocking discovery, as it seems were not the only fossils in this time of the galaxy."

"What have you discovered Revan?" asked Nihilus

"Yesterday, I sent my droid T3-M4 to investigate the planet Hypori, he found that Jabba is trying to get into an old droid factory dated back to the Clone Wars."

"What type of droids does it create?" asked Mandalore

"Unknown, and its strange how T3 never came in when he sent me the coordinates, strange."

"Then he must have been captured by Jabba, we should try to rescue him," said Bastila

"Of course, but our first priority is to take over the droid factory before Jabba does, Nihilus, I'm sending you on ahead to check the factory out and possibly find T3, you have one hour till we arrive."

"Will do Revan, I will leave immediately."

**Hypori**

**Droid Factory**

The Ebon Hawk lands in a landing zone, where nihilus is, and Revan, Mandalore, Bastila, Juhani, and Ahsoka get off the ship with a couple of Mandalorians, Sith, and Republic troops.

"So Nihilus, is the Factory open for business?" asked Mandalore

"Yes, but theres a problem, the alarm has gone off and the droids will attack us."

"Is there anyway to shut them down?" asked Revan

"Theres a droid control switch over near the 2nd landing zone, if we can avoid unnecessary conflicts, we'll make it there safely."

"Backing down from a fight, Nihilus, don't tell me you are starting to grow soft?" asked Mandalore.

"I said nothing about backing down, we might not even have that option though, because these droids called droidekas are fast, very fast."

"Oh no, Droidekas," complained Ahsoka

"You know what they are?" asked Revan

"Yes, their very powerful and dangerous, they have a shield genarator and two rapid blaster rifles, and can match up to a jedi, so we better be careful."

They are marching through corridors, till a droideka popped out and shot at a sith and republic soldier.

"Revan then used the force to lift it up and throw it at a wall, destroying it.

"That was a droideka, but not one I have seen," said Ahsoka

"I forgot to mention, these are an advanced version, these have the ability to shoot ion canons," mentioned Nihilus

"How useful, are we near the controls?" asked Revan

"We should be near."

They made it to the controls till 5 droidekas popped out from behind and started firing.

Revan, Juhani, Bastila, and Ahsoka were blocking the line of fire.

"Nihilus, shutdown these droids!" yelled Revan

Nihilus was already at the controls, trying to shut them down

"Nihilus hurry!" yelled Ahsoka

The droids then shut down as they fell down.

"I did it, I shut them down, they will not cause us problems anymore."

Then T3 popped out and did a happy beep.

"T3, thank the force your okay, what happened to you?" asked Revan

T3 responded with a few beeps.

"Jabba captured you, but now you've escaped, does he know this?"

Then and explosion commenced as a group of Hutt soldiers and a few walkers walked out with Jabba slithering towards the middle.

"HOHOHO, so the great and powerful Revan has fallen into my trap."

"Jabba, i'm in a good mood at this point so i'll give you a choice, you can either surrender or die."

"HOHOHO, your threats mean nothing here Revan, I will soon get my artifact back, kill them!"

The Hutt forces then attack Revan's as they defend themselves.

Nihilus then runs off as he yells out, "If I can make it to the Droid Control Program, I can program the droids to fight for us!"

"Go then nihilus, we'll hold them off!"

Then more Hutt forces are coming to their side

"Their coming from the side!" yelled a mandalorian

"We got this, come on Juhani!" yelled Bastila

Bastila and Juhani then run in front of the troops defending the side and blocked the incoming attack.

"Wheres Nihilus when you need him!" yelled Mandalore

"Yeah, I hope he made it to the program," said Ahsoka

"Don't worry, Nihillus will let us down, he will make it," said Revan as he pierced a hutt soldier.

At some area of the factory, Nihilus has reached the droid control program and is rewiring it, till a few hutt soldiers surrounded him.

"Don't move jedi!"

"I don't think so."

Nihilus then force pushed them away and activated a switch.

The droidekas then activated and killed the hutt forces.

Back at Revan's location, the five droidekas that were shutdown, woke up and attacked the remaining hutt forces as Revan's men cheered for their victory.

Then a mouse droid came and activated a hologram, showing Jabba.

"Jabba, your men are now dead and your factory is ours, I say that puts you in a disadvantage," said Revan

"Revan, can we come to a truce or at least an agreement?"

"Ah yes of course, here are my terms, the price on Mandalore's head gone, the attacks on my base stop, the planets Hypori and Saleucami now belong to the Alliance, if you breach those terms Jabba, I will come to tattooine and deal with you personally."

"Very well Revan, as long as you stay out of Hutt territory, we will leave yours alone."

"Of course, Jabba, now get out of my sight."

"You know we should finish him off," suggested Mandalore

"I agree with Canderous, if we have learned one thing and thats never trust a hutt," agreed Nihilus

"No, ending this little feud with Jabba, can now help us focus on our true goal and enemy," said Revan

"The Empire?" asked Bastila

"Yes and helping the Rebels."

"Master, if we are helping the Rebels, why are we not revealing to them?" asked Ahsoka

"Because my padawan, we need to wait for the right time and the right moment, but don't worry, once we have the clone DNA and list, we can find a time where we can reveal ourselves."

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base, Revan is in the conference room with Ahsoka, Mandalore, and Nihilus

"Revan, we have incoming transmission," said Nihilus

The hologram activated as it was Admiral Thrawn.

"Impossible, how did you find us!?" asked Mandalore

"Your communication signal is very easy to trace mandalorian."

"Admiral Thrawn, I heard about your reputation as an admiral, amazing, but I figured since the Empire has an alien law, you would scrapping up their wild beast cages," said Revan insultingly.

"Very funny jedi or should I say Revan, yes I know who you are, your own reputation is remarkable, but it has been causing the attention of the Emperor."

"Really, then is that why your here, to threaten us for him?"

"No, not a threat but a promise, if you don't stay away from the Empire's affairs, we will put you down."

"Is that supposed to make us scared Thrawn!" yelled Mandalore

"Easy Canderous, well Thrawn, judging by how your doing this by hologram instead of in person, all I see is a coward who hides behind the robes of the self proclaimed "Emperor" and isn't a man to do a job himself."

"Well all I see, is a petty jedi criminal that is trying to challenge the Emperor, you may be King of your little band of bandits or "Alliance", but you will soon cause a massive attention you don't want Revan, consider this your final warning."

"We'll see Thrawn, i'm just dying for the Emperor to show his face to me."

"What do now master, now that the Emperor knows were here?" asked Ahsoka

"We concentrate on our goal, we don't need to worry about the Empire just yet, besides we need to find a solution to get inside those vaults."


	9. Tibanna Gas Raid

**A month later...**

**Revan's Secret Base**

At Revan's base, Nihilus and Revan are talking in the Conference Room.

"So, what have you discovered about the artifact?"

"After a few years of studying, I have discovered that the Artifact is a map to something of great power."

"Interesting, well done Nihilus, put it back into the vault, we just might have some use for it later."

"Then a transmission was beeping.

"Revan, you have an incoming transmission."

"Get Bastila, Canderous, and Ahsoka, they need to hear this."

Nihilus does, and they enter the room as Revan opened the transmission.

It was Prince Xizor giving them the transmission.

"Xizor, what a pleasant suprise!"

"You address me as an equal Revan, I assure you we are not, and you know I was going to broker the original deal that Vader made with Jabba about that artifact, before you and your "Alliance" stole it, you cost me a great deal Revan."

"Now, Now is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"No, I have a job for you and your alliance."

"Do we look like a band of Mercenaries to you!?" yelled Bastila

But Revan silently asked her to stop as he then asked, "Whats the job?"

"There is a job on the planet Bespin that I need done, but I figure that you and your Alliance can do this for me, I need you to get me some Tibana Gas."

Revan thought for a second then asked, "Real quick, you can contact the Emperor right?"

"Yes, I could contact him or at least one of his representatives."

"Well then tell you what, We'll do the job if you can contact the Emperor for a meeting between us."

"Hm, very well, if you finish the job not only will you get your meeting with the Emperor, you will also get half the gas as well, so do we have a deal?"

"Its a deal Xizor, I'll contact you tomorrow after the job."

"I do not trust Xizor," said Nihilus

"Yeah and for all we know this could be a trap," added Mandalore

"Of course it is, that planet is under the control of Darth Vader," said Revan

"That scaly little backstabber!" yelled Ahsoka

"Now, Now my padawan, this could be our advantage," said Revan

"How So?" asked Nihilus

"When were at Bespin, We can proceed on getting the gas, but Mandalore here can plant the evidence of the raid on Xizor's little green head," said Revan

"So we get the gas, our imperial contact, and the death of Xizor, an excellent plan!" exclaimed Mandalore

"Yes, but I also need to get their space routes, but I know just the droid who can help me with that, and sorry T3 its not you," said Revan.

T3, who was evesdropping, did a very low beep.

"Oh don't worry T3, you'll have your chance soon," said Ahsoka comfortably.

"Anyway, Nihilus, call in Hk-47, he'll be the right droid for this job, and Mandalore, were just going to need a small squad consisting of Mandalorians, Sith and Republic Commando's, and Destroyers for this mission, cause we'll be going in that captured Imperial shuttle," commanded Revan

"Will do."

**Bespin**

On Bespin, the shuttle lands as Mandalore, Revan, HK, and Ahsoka step out.

"Come on, lets get those droids unloaded!" yelled Revan

Then a stormtrooper approaches them and asks, "Your arrival isn't on my schedule, let me see your identification?"

"You don't need to see our identification," answered Mandalore

"This one thinks he's a jedi, so tell me why I don't need to see your identification?"

"Because, your dead!"

Nihilus then pops out and sticks his lightsaber in the stormtroopers chest, while Mandalore shot the other one.

"Excellent work Nihilus, now does everyone know the plan?" asked Revan.

"There is a refinery not far from here, me and a small squad will have to guard the droids as they are retrieving the gas," answered Nihilus

"Answer: I will have to go to the main computer north from here and retrieve the space routes for this entire galaxy, it should only take a nanosecond when we reach there."

"Then I will go to these four security terminals and plant evidence that Xizor alone was responsible," said Mandalore

"Good, HK me and Ahsoka will go with you and your squad, now lets get to work."

"They then seperated into their squads as Nihilus and his lead the droids to the refinery, "Alright, droids get to work."

The droids then went to each of the gas tanks and started getting gas.

"Lord Nihilus, we have company!" yelled a Sith soldier as a group of stormtroopers approached them.

"Defend the droids, if we lose the droids, we lose the mission!"

They then started firing as both sides went into cover, with both sides having minimal casualties.

Then at a security terminal, Mandalore and a few mandalorians, in stealth mode, started planting evidence.

"Ok, that was the last one, now lets..."

Then the mandalorians spread out as two stormtroopers approached.

"Hey, did you hear from Dave and Jim?"

"No why?"

"Well their shift is up and their supposed to contact us to switch shifts."

"Right, we'l...hang on whats this?"

Right before the stormtrooper could figure it out two mandalorians at each side, stealthily killed the stormtroopers as they then pick up their bodies and threw them outside the platform, covering the evidence.

"Nice work, now lets..."

Mandalore was interrupted again, this time by his comlink.

"Mandalore, do you read me!"

"I read you Nihilus whats the problem?"

Were back at the Refinery.

"We got a massive wave of imperials, we need backup now!"

"Were on our way, just hold them off!"

Then an AT-ST walked toward them.

"May the force be with us."

At the Northern platform, Revan and his group are moving towards the computer area till they run into some Imperial troops.

"Hey stop them!"

But it was no use, they got mopped up by Revan's forces as they advanced towards the computer.

"There it is, Hk, get the Space Routes."

"Affirmative."

HK went to the computer and started downloading the space routes, "Finished!"

"Well that was easy," said Ahsoka.

"Hold on, I sense something dark coming this way."

"I sense it to master, but it is familiar."

Both their eyes widened as they both said, "VADER!"

"Come on guys, were getting out of here!" yelled Revan

At a landing sight, Vader exits the shuttle with an officer greeting him.

"Lord Vader, your arrival is unexpected."

"I heard the report of a raid already happening?"

"Yes my lord, but we have it under control, its only a pirate raid."

"A pirate raid, I sense that is not the case, but have you detained them?"

"My lord, we would have had them, but we have..."

But the officer never finished as Vader force choked him to death.

"Never trust a field commander, I will seek them out myself."

Back at Revan's position, he is contacting the others.

"Guys, we have to move, Vader is here and we need avoid contact with him!"

"Ok, we'll meet you at the shuttle," said Nihilus

Back at the refinery.

"Sir, why did you not tell him the truth?"

"Because, we will get out of here alive!"

Then Mandalore, the mandalorians, and some destroyers defeat the imperial forces as they head over towards the shuttle

At the landing site, they meet up and board the shuttle to escape Bespin.

"That was close master."

"Isn't always my padawan."

Back at the Computer room, Vader asked the stormtrooper some questions.

"Your report, trooper?"

"These pirates were able to obtain a large amount of Tibanna, able to supply a massive fleet and they took the space routes to the entire galaxy."

"Did you find their identities?"

"We checked the security terminals and found some Black Sun pirates who also had help from the local militia."

"Execute the local militia and any traitor that aided them, Xizor will pay for his treachery."

Vader was walking away but froze when he began thinking about the presence he felt.

"My lord are you alright?"

"I'm fine trooper, I just felt a presence from one of those pirates, two are unfamiliar, while the other one is something I haven't felt since..."

"My lord?"

"Its nothing, you have your orders trooper."

"Yes my lord."

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base, Revan and Ahsoka are talking to Xizor via hologram.

"I must admit Revan, I' am very impressed, but I must ask, why did you get a bigger percentage of the gas than me?"

"Well Xizor, its because you forgot to mention Vader being on the planet."

"Oh, well that was a test, and you passed, so at my end of the bargain, you will have your meeting with the Emperor."

"Splendid, it was nice doing business with you Xizor."

The hologram fades as Revan sees Ahsoka with a sad face.

"Whats wrong Ahsoka?"

"Its just the feeling we felt from Vader back at Bespin, it was a feeling of sadness, regret, and anger."

"I know, I felt it to."

"But he can be saved right?"

"Now Ahsoka, he's more machine than the man you known as Anakin Skywalker, but yes I do believe he can be saved."

"Me to, because I felt something more than that, I sensed the good still in him."

"Indeed."

"Anyway, what do we do now?"

"Well my padawan, we wait for the coordinates for the meeting with the Emperor."

"I hope this works."

"So do I Ahsoka, so do I."


	10. Meeting the Emperor?

**Revan's Secret Base**

In Ahsoka's room, she is sleeping and having a dream.

In this dream she sees Darth Vader, who is not showing hostility.

"Ahsoka."

"Anakin!"

"No Ahsoka, that name doesn't apply to me anymore, it is now Darth Vader."

"I don't fully believe it, I know your still the former master I came to know and see as a father figure."

"I sense you mean it, and not that of a trick."

"Of course, even though Master Plo found me and took me into the jedi, tha day master Yoda assigned me to you is the day I saw you as a father to me, you are the reason who I'am today, and I know that you are still the same.

"No, I am a shell of what I once was, a machine, a failure."

"no your not."

"Yes I' am, the day I fell to Palpatine's manipulations was the day I failed the Republic, the Jedi, my own father figure Obi Wan, my wife, my twin son and daughter, and you Ahsoka, and in the end when darkness will take me, I' am nothing.

"No Anakin you did not fail me, it was I that failed you."

"Then what was the real reason you left the jedi."

"How easily I fell in to Barriss's trap, how easy I was manipulated by her when she led me to that warehouse and disguised herself as Ventress, that is when I failed you."

"No Ahsoka, you didn't fail me as I believed in you and saved you, but on the other side I was glad you left the Order, otherwise when the order came out I would have killed you and believe me it would have been the most painful thing imaginable, because you are right about me, I to saw you as my daughter and losing you would have became the worst thing ever to happen to me since my mother's death."

"I thank you for telling me this, but what are you really here for?"

"Like my son Luke, I' am asking you to come join me."

"You know which side I'm on Anakin."

"An army of Pirates that raided Bespin?"

"Were not pirates Anakin, were here to help the Rebellion become the New Republic."

"Then please Ahsoka listen to me, come join me, why be with an century old jedi like Revan?"

"Because he saved my life, I could have been frozen forever if it wasn't for him!"

"Then you leave me no choice Ahsoka, if we ever cross paths then I will have no choice but to eliminate you."

"You don't have to do that, I know the Darkside has not consumed you fully, and that Palpatine doesn't have complete control of you!"

"It is to late for me Ahsoka, I must obey my master."

"Then I guess your right Anakin, we would have to duel then cause I will protect my master when were at that meeting, so farewell."

"Ahsoka is about to exit till Vader stops her.

"Wait, I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The meeting you and your friends will attend is a trap, the Emperor will not be there, instead it will be one of his representatives, thats an Admiral, with a large fleet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Farewell."

Vader was about to leave till Ahsoka stopped him.

"Wait Anakin, look I know you believe its to late but I don't, I know theres still good in you Anakin, and I know you will return to your old self again, because I know it was not your choice to become Vader, just remember you are who you choose to be, not the Emperor, not your son, who will help you, not even me, its you Anakin."

Vader gazes a little bit then walks off as the dream fades.

Ahsoka then wakes up and then quickly gets up and gets dressed as she quickly realized that today was the day of the meeting.

She then walks into the Conference room with Bastila, Mandalore. Nihilus, and Revan talking to each other.

"Wow Ahsoka, you look you saw a ghost," joked Mandalore.

"Can it Canderous this is serious!"

"Whats wrong?" asked Revan

"The meeting your going to in Cardia is a trap, your not going to meet the Emperor, instead your going into a trap!"

"What, how do you know this?" asked Nihilus

"Vader told me."

"VADER, He's here!" yelled Bastila as she was about to reach for her lightsaber.

But Revan stopped her as he let Ahsoka continue.

"No, he told me in my dream, the same way me and Revan connected."

"Interesting, who is this representative then?" asked Revan

"An Admiral."

"I see, this could still work out."

"Revan are you insane, if this is a trap then you can't possibly go to it!" yelled Bastila

"Bastila, relax I know what I'm doing, now just go to your chamber and calm down."

She left as she then took a quick glance at Revan and sighed

"Now then, I have a plan."

"Which is?" asked Nihilus

"We'll get an empty hammerhead frigate and a hologram of me to have a conversation with this admiral and then when we realize it really is a trap, we'll send our fleet in to take on theirs."

"Thats genius Revan!" yelled Mandalore.

"Indeed, Canderous I have a surprise for you and T# I need to have a private conversation with you."

**Cardia**

The Hammerhead arrives as the main imperial capital ship states, "Revan, you are to hand over the artifact to the Empire immediately, comply with my demands and I will give you a swiftly Reasonably honorable death."

"Thrawn, I guess I was wrong about you, its not you hiding behind the Emperor, its the Emperor hiding behind you, and I bet Xizor enjoyed his little suprise."

"Very funny and your quite right, Xizor is dead, the evidence you gave convinced Vader, but I saw right through it, you overstepped your boundaries for the last time Revan."

Then a massive Revan Alliance pops that are both Sith, Republic, and Mandalorian.

"Really, you didn't think I knew this was a trap and that I was prepared did you?"

Then a lazer from the planet shoots down the Hammerhead.

"Well done, but I bet you didn't expect the Hyper Velocity Gun on the surface."

"Well I bet you didn't expect this, Canderous now!"

Then a big Mandalorian capital ship called the Merciless pops out as it destroys a star destroyer.

"Well then, this will look very interesting, brain vs brain, strategist vs strategist, Admiral vs Jedi."

"Indeed, I look forward to this."

"As do I, all cannons fire at the Admonitor!" yelled Canderous.

The battle begins as tie fighters, interceptors, and bombers take on the Revan Alliance fighters as it consists of Old Republic fighters, Sith fighters, and Basilisks droids.

The Imperials are losing a mass of their fleet, till T3's personal fighter leaves the Merciless.

"Sir, T3 has stolen the artifact and heading towards the system, all ships fire at..."

"No let him go." Revan Commanded

As soon as the ship landed in the Admonitor, Thrawn said this, "As you can see, I have what I came for, so farewell."

The ship then goes into hyperspace as Mandalore says, "Wow, and I thought at first you weren't a coward."

"Unlike you mandalorian, I don't use retreat as an order or an act of cowardice but an option, but don't worry we'll finish this in the near future."

As the ship left so did the Imperial ships, or whats left of them.

**Revan's Secret Base**

Back at the base.

"Revan have you gone mad!"

"Bastila calm down."

"CALM DOWN, you just handed a sith artifact to the Emperor, and why didn't you tell me it was a map by the way, and plus you put T3 in danger again, and I..."

"BASTILA CALM DOWN, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

Bastila then looks down sad.

"Bastila, I'm sorry, but you have to trust me, and I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about the artifact, I promise no more secrets, now Nihilus have you picked up T3's beacon?"

"What!?"

"I told you Bastila I know what I was doing, I told T3 to let go hand them the artifact and get captured so that he can get inside the palace, now have we got that signal?"

"I'm working on it, it will take a little bit," answered Nihilus

"Don't worry, I waited 4 years for this, I can wait a little longer."

"Master a word with you."

"What is it Ahsoka?"

"During my meeting with Anakin, I sensed that he has not fully changed into Vader."

"Of course, he is just under the control of Palpatine."

"Yes, but I still wonder why he helped us."

"I'll tell you why, its not only because of the fact that he hates the Empire and the Emperor, he did this because of his son, daughter, and you."

"I know you heard this alot, but I sensed the good still in him, so can he be saved?"

"Of course Ahsoka, after what he did today, I truly Believe that he can be saved."


	11. The Vaults

**Revan's Secret Base**

At Revan's base, Revan is sitting with Mandalore, Nihilus, and Ahsoka till a transmission from Juhani patched through.

"Ah Juhani, I expect you bring me some good news?"

"Yes, the Emperor has left Coruscan and is heading over the oversee the new Death Star II project, but the planet and palace are well guarded so you'll have to be careful."

"Will do, now return the base as quickly as you can, and may the force be with you."

"So what now?" asked Mandalore.

"Now is the time to finally accomplish our goal."

"But master didn't you hear Juhani, the planet and palace is well defended."

"Yes Ahsoka, but when T3 activated his beacon, he also sent us the layout of the palace."

"So were sneaking in?"

"Yes, now I want you, Ahsoka, Canderous, and HK to come with me, we'll ride the Hawk over there.

**Coruscant**

In a cantina, Revan, Mandalore, Nihilus, HK, and Ahsoka are talking about their plan.

"So does everybody remember the plan?"

"Yes, first I'll deal with the Security Cameras to make sure they won't know we were here, after that..." answered Mandalore.

"After that, it will be up to me to shutdown the security system to the vaults, so we won't have a problem," finished Nihilus.

"Then after you guys do that, I'll go find and rescue T3, then I'll meet you guys at the vaults,while..."

Ahsoka sighs and says, " While HK and I sit back and let you guys have all the fun."

"Sorry little girl, but this is for the big boys," joked Mandalore

"I'll show you a little girl Canderous!"

"Calm down Ahsoka, he was only kidding, besides I'm saving him from you," joked Nihilus

"HEY!"

"Everybody calm down, now Ahsoka, you and HK are guarding our only means of Escape, now if you don't mind we better get started before the day is over."

Right before Ahsoka steps out Revan stops her.

"Hey Ahsoka wait a second, now I need you to do me a favor and HK knows this, I need you to find that artifact, if the empire unlocks its true secrets, who knows what will happen."

"Ok, I won't let you down master."

At first we see Mandalore run into the back of the palace till he runs into a guard.

"Hey you what are you doing back here."

"Oh relax, I'm a visitor I'm just lost."

"Visitor or not I'll be killed if they know I let you back here."

Mandalore then takes out his gun and shoots the guard.

"Your probably right."

Mandalore then runs through a maze of artifacts and was about to head into the Security room till a sith alcolyte came out.

"Well Well a mandalorian, this looks like my lucky day."

"I'm no ordinary mandalorian bitch, I'm Mandalore the Preserver."

Right before the dark jedi could pop out his lightsaber, Mandalore quickly shot him in the face and ran into the security room, killing the men and destroying the camera controls.

"Done, Nihilus its your turn."

At the Escape route, Ahsoka and Hk are guarding the escape vehicle till Ahsoka says, "I can sense the artifact, it must be very close."

"Statement: Go then Ahsoka, the master told me what you need to do, I'll stay here and make sure nobody boards or destroys this tank."

"Thanks HK."

Ahsoka then snuck through the maze of hallways and past the guards till she was at a secret room containing the artifact.

However, it had two stormtrooper guards guarding it.

"Did you hear about the battle over Cardia?"

"No why?"

"Well Admiral Thrawn went to retrieve this artifact, that were guarding, from this very powerful jedi named Revan, he then used a hypervelocity gun on him till a massive capital ship,with Revan in it, came out of nowhere."

"Wow, this jedi must be very powerful to teleport."

"I know right."

"_Idiots_," thought Ahsoka, she then force pushes a vase at a distance to where it distracted the stormtroopers long enough for Ahsoka to sneak in.

She then sees the artifact and grabs it from its podium.

"Mission accomplished."

At a security power room, Nihilus enters it as a dark jedi pops out.

"I can sense the darkside in you young one, it has been a long time since I last dueled a jedi or sith, do not disappoint me."

Nihilus then duels the young dark jedi, even though the sith proved to be a challenge, Nihilus was able to strike him down and then destroy the power terminals.

"The power is down, the security system shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Ok, I just found T3, I'm on my way to the Rendevouz point."

Back at the secret room Ahsoka senses something.

"Uh oh, I better get out of here."

She is about to leave till the two stormtroopers were in front of her.

"Don't move."

"Your under arrest."

But Ahsoka quickly strikes them down and makes a run for it, till darktroopers blocked her path.

Then out of nowhere Revan popped out and with one swipe sliced all three of their heads clean off.

"Master Revan, thank the force you showed up!"

T3 then beeped a joyful beep.

"Good to see you to T3."

"So did you get the artifact?"

"Yeah."

Ahsoka then popped it out and then put it back.

Then Mandalore and Nihilus came in.

"Okay lets, wait a minute what she doing here?" asked Mandalore

"Don't worry, I asked her to do something for me, now shall we get going?" asked Revan

"Yes, this way make haste," answered Nihilus.

They then enter the vaults as they grabbed the Jango Fett clone DNA and the list of Deserting clones.

"Got it, anything else you want?" asked Nihilus

"Yeah, grab those plans for the Eclipse, that way when the time comes we'll know what were dealing with and the Empire will not build another one."

They grab that and dash out of here as the alarm went off.

"I thought you said you handled it!" yelled Mandalore

"I did, they must have a backup generator."

T3 then did a loud beep as a large group of stormtroopers are about 5 feet in front of them.

"There they are, stop them!"

The troopers started firing at them till their targets started running.

"HK big problem, prep the tank for warm up were getting out of here!"

"Statement: No problem master, even though I have a little "Trouble" of my own, I can handle it."

They then arrive at the area as they see numerous dead trooper bodies.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" yelled Hk

They then board the vehicle as they drove off.

"This thing must go faster!" yelled Mandalore.

They were able to escape as they then exited the vehicle and activated their stealth field generators, they got from the tank, and headed to the Ebon Hawk.

**Revan's Secret Base**

At Revan's base, the guys have just came back from the mission with Bastila greeting them.

"So Revan, how was the mission?"

"The mission, was a success!"

Bastila then happily kissed Revan as the people around them cheered.

"Thats right, after 4 long years we have finally accomplished our goal!" yelled Mandalore

"Indeed we have, we have obtained not only the clone dna and list, but the plans of the Eclipse, so it will only be a matter of time for that death machine!" yelled Nihilus.

They got even more cheers.

"So master, when do we give the Rebels the Clone DNA and list?"

"Soon Ahsoka, it will be at the right time and the right place, and I sense it will be soon."


	12. Battle over Kuat

**Revan's Secret Base**

At Rvan's base, Ahsoka feels a great disturbance in the force.

"I feel something, a great disturbance, the Emperor, he's dead."

"Yes I sensed it to, the Death Star II must have been destroyed."

"Its true Revan, the Rebels are broadcasting it all over the channels of the galaxy, now planets that were forced under their control are rebelling," said Nihilus.

"Wait, so if thats the case, that means the Eclipse is left with minimal protection," said Mandalore.

"Indeed it is, the time for us to reveal ourselves to the Rebels begins, as we massive our fleet and head over to Kuat and destroy that ship!" yelled Revan.

Before Revan leaves, ahsoka stops him.

"Master, even though we felt Palpatine's death, we didn't feel Vader's, why?"

"I believe Ahsoka that Vader is dead, but not physically."

"So you mean..."

"Maybe Ahsoka, but come on, we have a battle to win."

**Kuat**

At Kuat, Revan's massive space force came out of Hyperspace as they are a few feet away from the Eclipse.

"So this is the Eclipse, marvelous ship, but to bad it has to be destroyed, Ahsoka, check on the others.

"Yes master, Merciless is your mandalorian fleet ready?"

"Of course kid, I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Good, Ravager is your sith fleet ready?"

"As ready as it will ever be."

"Alright, Endar Spire is your Old Republic fleet ready."

"Of course, and may the force be with us."

"Alright master, were ready."

"Good now lets..."

"Wait master, I'm detecting hostile signatures!"

"Thats got to be the remaining Imperial fleet from the battle over the Death Star II, they'll be easy."

"Not so fast master, I got another signature, but its not hostiles."

"That would be the Rebel fleet, and look their led by General Solo."

"Unidentified ships, please Identify yourselves?"

"We are friends General Solo, I'am Revan and this is my Alliance, we have come to help you ."

"Wait did you say you were Revan, how did... never mind, if you really want to help us destroy this ship."

"Thats why were here, but by the looks of it, this will be a great challenge."

"Yeah, but remember this, no tricks, otherwise We'll have to put you guys down, oh and good luck."

"You to."

"So what now master?"

"And now we fight, for the Republic!"

The combo fleet's fighters, led by the Ebon Hawk and Milenium Falcon, charge at the Imperial defenses fighters as a massive space battle erupts.

Then some of the minor and capital ships charge in as they started firing at each other.

"Ahsoka, man those turrets and watch my front and back."

"Yes master."

Ahsoka then gets on the turrets as she misses a few fighters till she finally shot one.

"I got one!"

"Great Ahsoka, but don't grow overconfident!"

The Falcon is then being chased down by three interceptors.

"Uh problem, very big problem, I need help here."

The Hawk then swoops in from behind and shoots the Interceptors.

"Thanks Revan."

"Don't mention it."

During the Capital ship battle, the Merciless is pummeling a star destroyer.

"Mandalore, we have a huge signature coming in, I think its a super star destroyer!"

Mandalore's eyes grew as he needed to tell Revan.

"Send a transmission to Revan now!"

Back in the battle, the massive combo fleet is pushing through and about to reach the Eclipse.

"Were almost there!"

"Master, incoming transmission from Canderous."

"What is it Canderous?"

"Revan, we have a big problem, and I mean a very big problem."

"How big?"

"I mean like Super Star Destroyer big!"

"SUPER STAR DESTROYER!" yelled both Ahsoka and Revan.

A super star destroyer then pops out as it starts blasting.

Nihilus then contacts Revan, "Revan, even with our numbers, were not gonna be able to destroy that destroyer!"

"I know, let me think!"

Revan began thinking, till he got an idea.

"I got it, we'll board the ship!"

"But Revan, we won't be able to board, not with all these fighters around," said Solo.

"I wasn't meaning that, I was meaning me, Ahsoka, and the droids."

"WHAT!" yelled everybody in the transmission conversation.

"Revan thats suicide!" yelled Batila.

"Yeah, your not goinfg to be able to take over a ship that huge!" yelled Nihilus

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should carefully about this Revan," said Mandalore.

"Guys, I know what I'm doing, I don't plan on taking it over, I plan on destroying both it and the Eclipse, cause this destroyer has a lot of generators that can cause a massive explosion to destroy both it and the Eclipse."

"Your either really brave or crazy or both, but I guess we have no choice, cause me and Chewie are going with you."

"No General Solo, the fleet needs you to lead them and hold off the Imperials, don't worry, we won't be gone long."

"Very well Revan, may the force be with you," said Bastila.

"Master, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Ahsoak I' am, but if we die I must tell you something, I've been very proud of you for the past few years and it has been my honor to be your master and I truly believe that you are ready to become a jedi master."

"Thank you master revan, it was my honor to, and if we survive, I will be honored to claim that title."

The Hawk then boards the ship as stormtroopers surround it.

"Hk and T3, you ready?"

"Proud Answer, of course master, I am always ready."

T3 then does a loud beep.

"Alright then, lets do this!"

They then jump off the ship as they easily wiped out the troops, they then reach a security room where T3 hacked the system.

Then more stormtroopers came, "There they are, blast them!"

"T3, how much longer?"

T3 beeped a reply.

"The entire ship, hurry!" yelled Ahsoka.

T3 then gets the schematics as they escape through the window.

"So which way is the generator room?" asked Revan

"Answere: the schematics show that the Generator room is not that far away."

"Well we better hurry, because I don't know how long the fleet can hold out."

As soon as they enter the room, they run into two highly trained Darktroopers, with blades.

"T3, HK, go to the generators and set the chargers, we'll hold them off!"

"Right away master!"

Ahsoka and Revan then dueled with the droids as they went into seperate directions.

Revan had no difficulty with his as he sliced his down, Ahsoka on the other hand had problems as she was knocked down and before the final blow can be strucked, Revan quickly leapt over and sliced the droids head off.

"Whew, thank you master."

Then HK and T3 went charging to the exit

"Exclamation: Master, Feminine meatbag, the charges are set to blow soon, we have to get out of here!"

Back at the space battle, Bastila senses the ships almost destruction.

"Everyone fall back now!"

"What, but Revan is still in the ship!" exclaimed Mandalore.

"Yes, but the ship is about to blow!"

"Right, all forces pull back, we can't be near the explosion!" yelled Nihilus.

The fleet then retreats as the Super Star Destroyer blows along with the Eclipse.

"Revan do you read me, come in."

Dead Silence.

"Revan do you read me, come in!"

Still no response.

"REVAN!"

"Bastila, didn't I tell you not to shout."

Bastila does a relieve sigh as every person in their ships cheers as they realized the battle was over and they have won.

"Well Revan I got to hand it to you, your reputation as a jedi general isn't false at all," said Solo

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without my droids and the now Jedi master, and my former padawan Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh thank you, Revan."

"Now guys, lets go home."

"UH-Uh, not so fast, your coming to Yavin for a celebration and our thanks to you for doing this for us."

"Very well, we shall go there then."

_"This is it," _thought Revan.


	13. CelebrationSecret Ending

**Yavin IV**

At Yavin, The Rebels and the Revan Alliance are celebrating as they had destroyed the Eclipse.

Revan, Nihilus, Mandalore, Bastila, and Ahsoka are walking down an aisle, where both sides forces are on each side cheering and see as luke, Chewie, Han, and Leia are on the podium smiling.

They then get on the podium as Leia says, "We celebrate this day today as not only did we destroy the Death Star again, but we destroyed the Eclipse, and we have these four brave jedi and a mandalorian, and their forces to thank, with this we give you the Cross of Glory, for your help for democracy and freedom."

They then have their medals slipped on as everyone claps.

Revan then makes a speech as he says, "Thank you, now over 4000 years ago, my allies and I sat in a ship and discussed the recent events of the future, when we realized that this was a threat or a problem, we had to help it, so we built a portal and traveled just 4 years earlier before this event, and we vowed to help you guys with your problem, now it was really at the last second when we destroyed the Eclipse, but we did something that will change this forever, a week ago we raided the Emperor's palace and broke into his vault and got you this, the Jango Fett Clone DNA and a list of all clones that have deserted the Empire and are in hiding, these will help you become what will become a new era."

Everyone cheered as Leia shockingly takes the items and says, "We don't know what to say, thank you, thank you for all this."

"No princess, thank you, for if it wasn't for you bringing hope to these braver men, they wouldn't be here today."

They then hugged as everyone clapped.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, is there a padawan Ahsoka Tano here?" asked luke Skywalker

"Ahsoka steps forward and says, "Jedi Master now, but yes, thats me."

"Well then its my honor to meet you, I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm your former master Anakin Skywalker's son."

"Really, you look kinda like him, except for the hair," ahsoka joked.

Everyone did a little laugh

"Yeah, but anyway, I have a suprise for you, Father come out here!"

Everyone then was in shock as it was Vader, who came out with white armour, however it wasn't vader anymore, It was Anakin Skywalker reborn.

"Anakin!"

"Ahsoka."

Ahsoka then ran towards him and hugged him as everyone clapped.

"I knew it, I knew there still good in you!"

"Yes Ahsoka, you were right, I hadn't truly changed, thanks to you and my son."

Anakin then wrapped his left arm around Luke and his right around Ahsoka as they walk towards the podium.

"And thank you Revan, for helping my former padawan become a jedi master and for her to keep believing."

Anakin then stuck his hand out as Revan shook it.

"It was no problem my friend."

Revan then stepped forward.

"Now as you can see, Vader is no more, as it is now Anakin skywalker, Jedi Master, Reborn, and today marks a joyful and historical day, today we begin creating clones, for them to return their honor, today we search for ant clones hiding to return home, today we start hunting down the Remneants of the Empire, today we return peace to the galaxy as it should be, today we both merge the Revan Alliance and the Rebel Alliance into the New Republic!"

Everyone then cheers as everyone on the podium smiles at this inspirational and joyous ocassion.

**Unknown region**

In an unknown part of space, a sith Interceptor lands into a mysterious capital ship hanger.

As the bridge to the ship drops, the person that exits it is a dark Zabrak jedi with cybernetic legs, this dark jedi was Darth Maul.

Maul then reaches the bridge and bows.

"Ah Lord Maul, you have returned."

"Yes master, I have good news."

"Indeed you do, and that is?"

"The Emperor is dead and Vader has returned to the jedi, so the Empire is no more."

"Ah good, but the time is not to strike yet, the Empire might not be dominant anymore, but they still have powerful leaders, so till then keep watching everything that happens form me and report back to me, now go."

"Yes my master."

Maul leaves as this mysterious sith lord asks for his advisor.

"You summoned my lord?"

"Yes Krant, how goes the Empire?"

"Oh my lord, the Trandoshan Empire is getting very restless and eager, they are wanting war."

"The Empire will get their war, besides I'm wanting to see how this Jedi Revan handles this "New" Republic thing anyway, tell the Empire that as soon as the last of the Imperial leaders are done then we will strike."

"Yes my lord."

The Advisor leaves as this sith lord leans out of the shadows and shows a very evil looking trandoshan.

"I have waited many mileniums for this, but soon the Trandoshan Empire will become the next Galactic Empire with I Azog the Trandoshan King as its new Galactic Empire!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Well that was it guys, I wanna thank you for the support of this book and don't worry it ain't over as you can see, as I said before there will be five more books, plus Clone Wars like episodes, and to give you the next book it is called "Star Wars The Reckoning Episode II: The Return of the Clones," where its based on the Return of the clones and the liberation of Coruscant, and even though I will upload the story, I won't upload any chapters yet, not till I get these done. 1. Finishing my Star Wars the Expendables Episode 1 book, 2. Uploading 2 more episodes of star wars the Clone Wars Godzilla, 3. Uploading FWE RAW and SMACKDOWN episode 2, and 4. At least getting started on Welcome to the WWE Ahsoka. But don't worry guys, the wait will be worth it, so till then enjoy this entire, first, book of the series.**


End file.
